A Sappy Valentine's Day Offering
by storymom
Summary: From Brandywine's 'play with me' email she mused me into finishing this sappy Valentine's Day ficlet. It's through the eyes of Kirsten Cohen as she watches her sons' Valentine Days during their college years.


For the first annual Valentine's Day gala that Kirsten organized after the boys went off for college, Seth brought Summer.

She was beautiful in a long deep blue gown that matched the sapphire pendant that Seth had given her that night at dinner.

Kirsten was proud of her son for having caught such a good woman. He was bumbling sometimes, just like his father, but he always had a way of making the girl love him just a little bit more for his efforts.

Ryan brought a girl he'd met at school, a blond beauty named Wilhelmina who was a starter for Berkeley's volleyball team.

She was opinionated and well spoken and spent most of the night avoiding Marissa's fatal glare and arguing with Sandy over the merits of the death penalty.

Kirsten had been glad to see him moving on, and Wilhelmina seemed like a nice enough girl. Ryan seemed to like her, or at least that's what Taryn told her after she'd caught them making out in the parking lot after the party.

Kirsten didn't ask why Taryn was peeking in parked cars, there were some things she was better off not knowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second annual Valentines Day Gala, Seth brought Summer again.

Seth didn't have a tux, he'd left it at school, and Summer wasn't too happy to dance with him in his faded jeans and Death Cab t-shirt. Even if it was signed by all the members.

Kirsten smiled when she saw him standing on the snack table declaring his love for her again.

She was still smiling as she watched the two walk out arm and arm, and decided it was better not to know where they were going, or how they were planning on finishing celebrating Valentine's Day. Some times it was better for a mom not know those things.

Ryan was still talking quietly in the corner with his date, Brandy. She was an art history major at Berkeley. Also thin. Also blond, just like Wilhelmina from the year before.

Kirsten would have never guessed Ryan was attracted to blonds. In high school there was Marissa, Teresa, Marissa again, Lindsey, Marissa again, Sadie… not one of them was blond. But for the second year in a row, Ryan came home with a beautiful blond as his date.

Sandy was the one who commented on the fact that maybe, just maybe, Ryan was looking for a woman more like his mother. At first, Kirsten was worried.

After all the high school Marissa drama, Kirsten hated to think that Ryan was purposely looking for a woman like Dawn. She wiped the tear from her eye when Sandy pointed out that the woman Ryan was looking for wasn't just like Dawn, but his 'real' mom.

Ryan and Brandy smiled and waved as they left. Again, Kirsten decided it was better not to know where or what they were doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the third Valentine's Day Gala, Seth came alone.

Summer had broken up with him at Chrismukkah, and Seth took a 'vow of celibacy', which Kirsten decided she didn't want to know about.

He sat in the corner, glaring at Summer and Tom. Tom, a pre-med student. Tall, dorky, chunky-monkey Tom. Looked just like Summer's dad, AND he was going to be a doctor. Well, at least Neil Roberts was happy, even though it was obvious that Summer wasn't.

And Kirsten could tell by the little looks that she was giving Seth - Summer still loved Seth, despite whatever mistake he made this time, which Kirsten decided would better if she did not know about.

Ryan was there with Donna. Another blond. Petite Donna, in her light blue dress and beautiful blue eyes. Not an art history major like Brandy, but still just as sweet. Donna who wanted to be a preschool teacher.

Kirsten watched as Donna joined Sandy and Ryan in a discussion about the need for more affordable housing. She watched as Ryan put his arm around her waist, and as Donna leaned just a little closer to him. She liked Donna better than any of the other girls that Ryan had ever brought home. Donna. She was the girl who even managed to somehow win Marissa over.

Marissa, out of rehab after her second attempt to get sober, sitting in the corner drinking heavily. Kirsten sighed as she watched Marissa stagger from the room, feeling just a little guilty to be so happy that Marissa was no longer a part of her son's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the fourth annual Valentine's Day gala, Seth was there, in a tux and a smile, with the radiant Summer by his side.

Seth hadn't given Summer his gift yet. Kirsten quickly checked Summer's hand.

Kirsten hoped that he would give it to her at the gala. She wanted to see the look on Summer's face when he opened that box. She also wanted to see the look on Neil Robert's face when Seth asked for Summer's hand.

Ryan was there again with Donna. Kirsten didn't know what Ryan's gift to Donna was. Her ring was already on her finger. They were engaged at Chrismukkah and talking about getting married right after graduation. A June wedding.

Ryan and Donna, getting married in Newport. Planning on living in Newport. Ryan working for the Newport Group.

Ryan was so happy, so animated, so alive. Thanks to Donna. Beautiful blond, petite Donna. The girl Sandy said was cut from the same deck as Kirsten, just as Ryan was cut from the same deck as Sandy.

Kirsten hoped that meant they would be as happy together as she and Sandy were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first Valentine's Day gala after the boys graduated from college, there was no gala. Not one open to all the Newpsies.

Instead, there was a private party – the wedding of Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts, with Ryan Atwood as the best man and Donna Atwood as the matron of honor.

Kirsten smiled as she watched for the second time that year as one of her sons exchanged vows and promises with the woman of his dreams.

Kirsten Cohen loved Valentine's Day.


End file.
